


[Podfic] Forest People

by Sevanadium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevanadium/pseuds/Sevanadium
Summary: Arthur finds himself thrice in the presence of a mysterious man.(Thanks to FluffDucklings for giving me permission to turn this into a podfic)





	[Podfic] Forest People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forest People](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346125) by FluffDucklings. 



[Mediafire Link - MP3, 8MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hjcs4gijyxx6f90/The_Forest_People.mp3)

Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever listened to this. I don't understand why. This is my first ever podfic and in all honesty it's terrible. Thanks you though and have an awesome day!!


End file.
